


Touches

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Firsts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First part of my series 'Firsts'. Centers around Kylo and Hux's relationship and how Hux learns different things from Kylo's actions.</p><p>'Touches': first time; first switch; first kiss; first hand holding; first forehead kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touches

Firsts

 

1 – first time.

It wasn’t anything surprising. Hux had slept with many people before, virgins and not, so Kylo Ren wasn’t exactly the most captivating person he had ever put his hands on. He was clumsy, inexperienced, too big and large sometimes, but they managed it easily. After all, sex was something Hux was very skilled with.

He topped. He wasn’t sure why, or if Kylo had decided, but he did and it was just as awkward as any others that had had their first time with Hux. Surely the knight did not say it out loud, for the most obvious reasons, but the general was sure no one had touched him like that before. Mostly because of how everything flew around in the room every time Hux made a different move or took an unexpected course. 

Also, Kylo was loud. Very loud. Almost annoying loud. His moans would surely make the most praised hookers be jealous. His deep voice was music to Hux’s ears. His soft groans and surprised gasps made Hux lose his mind. The way Kylo’s body moved with every touch, as if those drove him, made Hux wonder. It was a bit different than the others Hux had slept with, but it was nice nevertheless.

The general knew he was rough. With tugs and bites and scratches. He never asked to be someone’s first. Actually, he held a reputation on that matter. Never have your first time with General Hux, or you’ll leave broken.

But Kylo Ren wasn’t going to break so easily.

 

2 – first switch

Hux had been wondering when Ren would get tired of being under. When he would finally take command in his hands and change the pace a little bit. Since both of them were driven by power and control, he expected Kylo to fight him over it.

But unlike the general had thought, it happened much later than he expected, and with a much softer approach.

They had been making out for almost ten minutes when those soft, quiet words entered his mind. Of course Ren wouldn’t have courage to actually use his voice to tell Hux what he wanted. 

Or he just didn’t want to take his mouth off the general’s neck.

Hux agreed, also not using his voice, to the quiet question that Kylo had so softly planted in his head. It was incredible, how a machine of utter destruction could be so sweet and smooth inside the safety of four walls. Ren’s hands moved up and down Hux’s body in a silent request, and soon the two were on the bed, their clothes thrown somewhere in the general’s quarters.

He expected the knight to be rough like him, or even worst. He expected Ren to hurt him, use him, choke him, anything he pleased. With so much power in his hands, Hux would go completely crazy over someone as weak as himself in such subjects. Kylo could hold him still, in any way he wanted, and Hux would have to agree. He wouldn’t be able to get out.

But no. The knight seemed more like a lost lover in search for comfort. His hands were soft and it was weird, uncomfortable. It made something jump inside Hux, something different and warm and he didn’t like it one bit. It was an unknown sensation and he did not like what he didn’t know.

So he started teasing and playing and making sure that Kylo was as hot as him in a way he knew, forgetting about that warmth inside him. And Ren didn’t take long to understand what he meant, his touches getting harsh and marking Hux’s pale skin. Everything hurt and it was great, because it was an old feeling, a feeling he could deal with, of lust and anger and power.

The warmth faded away in seconds.

 

3 – first kiss

They made out all the time. Their kisses were savages, filled with teeth and tongue and the usual tension around them. They were great. And usually one or the two of them would leave with bloody lips and Hux had a great satisfaction when Kylo was the one that ended up like that.

But one day, after months since their first affair, something changed.

It was after a failure in one of their missions. It was supposed to be simple. Since they needed resources for the StarKiller base, they had left to conquer a new planet, said off the charts of the Rebellion, simply to gather more supplies. The troops were small, five stormtroopers in each ship, ten ships in total. They didn’t expect to find a battle down there.

Unfortunately, they did.

Hux had gone, together with two captains, to the planet, simply to make a few agreements with the habitants, if any. It was supposed to be mainly diplomatic, they didn’t want to cause any trouble this time.

But then, just as the ships landed, there was an attack.

The Rebellion had, actually, made a base in that planet. And they surely wanted to destroy the intruders. They didn’t know Hux was on board of one of those ships, and luckily didn’t find out. The rebellion guards attacked his troops with no mercy, killing all that didn’t run away. Hux left the ship for a single moment and ended up with a blaster shot on his side.

The captains didn’t even question before pulling the general inside the vessel again and flying off, away from the planet, leaving the others behind. Hux was glad. And he surely needed more training.

He made a mental note to ask Phasma for some company in the training rooms.

They took around a day to arrive back at the base. Hux surely felt a lot of pain, but the shot hadn’t done anything to his vital organs or broken any bones. Besides from the burning sensation on his side, he was fine.

They took him to the medical bay and let him there before reporting to the other officers what had happened. Obviously, Kylo was one of the first to know about the news.

The bandages had been put around his middle to stop the bleeding and the wound had been treated as needed. He would have to rest for around three days (which he wouldn’t) and then, back to real life. Hux groaned every now and then because it sting, but nothing major. That, until Ren entered the room.

The knight told the nurses to leave them alone and walked to Hux. After the door was closed, he removed his mask and put it next to the bed. Hux could see in his eyes that they yelled worry.

Pathetic.

Ren stayed in his room, talking to him, lecturing him about his decisions. ‘You shouldn’t have gone’ ‘you need better troops’ ‘if you had only warned me’ and stuff like that. Things Hux didn’t care about. He was fine. He was alive and healthy and ready to go out and do his work. When Kylo realized Hux wasn’t caring at all, he walked closer to the man and went somewhere else entirely.

‘I was worried’. ‘You could’ve died’. ‘Don’t do that again you maniac’.

And then, after those soft words, there were his lips against Hux’s. The general surely wasn’t prepared for something so sweet and firm and delicate. He expected the same kind of kiss they gave each other in the heat of the moment. But no. This was slow and careful and filled with meaning.

The warmth appeared again inside his body. This time, bigger than the first. It took him a few seconds, but soon he was kissing Kylo back, softly, the same way Kylo kissed him, his hands moving up to Ren’s hair.

And it felt as if this was his real first kiss.

 

4 – first hand holding

Every single night they spent together, they seemed to get a bit clingier. They would touch each other more, stay around for a longer time, sometimes talk about plans or things to be done. After a while, they were sleeping in the same bed, one waking up before the other to leave, and each day they woke up later and later.

It was beginning to bother Hux. Why couldn’t he bring himself to just fuck and leave? Sure, he expected that coming from Kylo. But from himself? He felt almost disgusting. The way his body seemed to be attracted like a magnet against Kylo’s, making it so hard to just stand up and leave. He hated it. But he was getting used to it. Which was even more worrying.

There was a day he just felt like they wouldn’t be able to go back to the normal fuck and leave deal. And it was very clear.

The two of them were tired. Hux was trying to control his breath, back turned to Kylo as usual. He touched the small bruises in his neck and smirked to himself before turning to his back and letting his hands lay next to his body. Kylo was in the same position, staring at the ceiling. 

Hux closed his eyes, deciding to sleep. After a while, his breathing was calm and surely to anyone around him, he seemed asleep. But he wasn’t. He was very awake. So he felt perfectly when Kylo slid his hand over Hux’s and entwined their fingers.

Hux’s heart started racing and the warmth came back. It came back stronger than ever before, and he felt his face warming up. It was a weird sensation, feeling Kylo’s skin against his own in such a sweet way, almost as if they were actual lovers.

Hux felt disgusted with himself as he let his fingers curl to hold Kylo’s hand tighter against his own.

 

5 – first forehead kiss

Hux surely wasn’t expecting it.

He was doing his work late at night, his hair was a mess, he was wearing only a tank top and some sweat pants. His face screamed tiredness but he didn’t let himself sleep. He had too much stuff to do.

Kylo walked inside his room, probably searching for some relief, but when he saw the General, he probably gave up. All he did was remove his mask and sit down next to Hux on the bed. He looked over the ginger’s shoulder as he worked, watching him, before frowning lightly.

‘You work too much’

Hux rolled his eyes. As if that wasn’t obvious. Kylo furrowed his eyebrows at the lack of response and just watched him again, before yawning and making himself comfortable. No sex tonight indeed. Hux didn’t have the energy.

And then it came.

It wasn’t anything huge. It really wasn’t. Or at least Hux tried to pretend it hadn’t totally made his stomach flip. His hands froze him place and his cheeks got completely red, even worst than his hair.

Kylo’s lips were so soft against his forehead, over his messy hair.

The knight didn’t seem to realize what he had done to the general, since he just pulled away and laid down, turning away from him and closing his eyes.

Hux stayed still for a few minutes, his forehead burning where Kylo had kissed it. His insides burned too, with that weird warmth that he had been feeling for a while now. He then looked down to Kylo and felt his breath shaking. 

Hux returned to work, but his forehead didn’t stop burning until he went to sleep.


End file.
